


The Gift of Appreciation

by MagicBats



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 03:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19123450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicBats/pseuds/MagicBats
Summary: Hisoka didn't expect you to get him anything for his birthday and you certainly didn't expect him to show his thanks in such an enthusiastic way.





	The Gift of Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

> I only JUST found out Hisoka's birthday was on the sixth, so I took a short break from my other WIPs to do a little something something for my favorite clown. It's short, it's straight to the point, and only slightly rushed but I hope it's a sweet treat all the same. Happy birthday, clown daddy. Sorry it's over an hour and a half late now. lol

Hisoka looked perpetually amused as he reached out and accepted the small, gift-wrapped box from you. He took his time studying it with a great deal of interest, turning it this way and that so he could examine it from every angle before dragging his eyes up to regard you with a simpering look.

“What?” You snapped defensively.

His sly, Chesire smile only widened and stretched until he was practically grinning from ear to ear. He looked downright giddy as he cocked a knowing brow and tilted his head, in all ways the physical embodiment of the cat that ate the canary. “What is this?”

You narrowed your eyes, greatly regretting your magnanimous decision to do something nice for him. Not that he deserved it by any stretch of the imagination, mind you. Hisoka seemed to do nothing except put you through hell every time he showed up out of the blue and you’d almost convinced yourself to forget about it. He’d certainly never gifted  _you_ anything other than bruises in the shape of his fingers and admittedly mind-blowing, coma-inducing orgasms. Your softer side, which you too often lamented having, had won out in the end though and now he wanted to play this game with you? What a load of crap! You had half a mind to tear it away from him and stomp the present to pieces out of spite.

“If you don’t want it I’ll take it back and get a refund.” You said rather tersely instead, giving him one last chance to  _not_ be an ass. 

“Perish the thought.” He cooed sweetly. His attention flitted back to the box and he tugged at the oversized, yellow bow on top with a perfectly manicured finger. “I’m just surprised is all. I never expected you to remember when my birthday was, let alone get me something. I’m quite moved, dove.”

Your face twisted up in confusion. “Why? You don’t even know what it is yet. What if you hate it?” 

“Not likely.” Hisoka murmured, fixing you with a pointed look as he pulled the ribbon loose with a flamboyant flick of his wrist. “It's from you after all, so I’m sure I’ll love it. But more importantly, how could I possibly hate something with such a deeper meaning attached to it?”

“Which is?” You prompted, totally lost now. 

He chuckled, the sound so rich and smooth that a tremor raced up your spine, and you immediately knew you’d walked right into his trap with that question. 

“Why, isn’t it obvious? You  _like_ me.”

Heart stuttering within your chest, you gaped at him in shock while trying to process what he’d just said. Your face burned hot with humiliation and embarrassment alike as you impulsively lurched forward seconds later, arms outstretched. “I do not! Oh my god, just forget it!”

“Ah ah!” Hisoka tutted, lifting the box high out of your reach so you couldn’t snatch it from him. “No take backs.” 

“Fuck you!” Practically snarling, you grabbed hold of his arm and tried to force it down to your level again but he didn’t so much as budge. Even when you tucked your legs up and tried to drag him down with all your weight he remained as immovable as a statue of solid granite. You sputtered indignantly, hanging uselessly from his bicep as if you were little more than a child before his strength. “Oh, come on!” 

“Hmm.” Humming softly, he switched the box to his other hand so he could put you down and slip out of your grasp. “Maybe later. First I need to see what you got me for my birthday. The suspense is killing me!” 

“If only.” You grumbled under your breath then, much louder, you said, “And I  _don’t_ like you! You’re just good in bed, that's all! Get over yourself!” 

Hisoka made a distracted, noncommittal sound as he unwrapped the yellow ribbon from around the box. Prying the lid off with his usual dramatic flair, he tossed it carelessly over his shoulder while pointedly ignoring your half-hearted protest to that. He dug inside without further delay then, eagerly peeling the tissue paper away from whatever it was covering. 

“Oh.” He breathed, the emphatic sound mirroring the surprised lift of expertly arched eyebrows. 

You would’ve crawled into a hole and died if one were readily available. “It's stupid, I know. Just give it back and -”

“ _Darling_ ,” Hisoka purred, cutting you off. Mischievous glimmering eyes slithered in your direction and you tensed, recognizing the heat in his gaze for what it was. “This is a wonderful present. Where did you find these?” 

You stammered something incoherent about a local artist that makes jewelry on the side and how you didn’t go looking for a gift or anything, you swear, it was just a coincidence and he really shouldn’t flatter himself too much because you got them half off. Hisoka didn’t even seem to be listening though, far too caught up in admiring the way the earring he withdrew from the box glinted in the light. He lifted it high, letting the dangling heart swing pendulously on its chain, and you were suddenly struck by how the gold almost matched the color of his eyes. 

“I thought they’d look perfect on you.” You admitted honestly, quietly. 

He issued a soft, wistful sigh. “I love them. This was very thoughtful of you, dear. Thank you.” Smirking, he carefully sat the earring back inside with a soft rustle of tissue paper. “But this just proves that you do, indeed, like me. Really now, hearts?” 

Throwing your hands up in the air, you groaned as you went to retrieve the box’s lid. “You’re never going to let me hear the end of this, are you? I’m sorry that I’m a nice person but maybe you could learn a thing or two and be a little more considerate from now on.” 

You bent down and scooped the garbage off your floor, still gripeing even as you turned back around. “A little warning before you show up on my doorstep would be - ah!” 

He was standing right in front of you, so close you’d nearly slammed right into him. Your pulse picked up, anxiously thrumming against your veins as you tried not for the first time to figure out how he could move so silently. You hadn’t heard a damn thing! 

“H-Hisoka,” You stuttered over his name, bringing the lid up between your bodies as if that would impede him like a cross warding off a vampire. 

Effortlessly plucking it out of your grasp, he flicked it over his shoulder yet again. “Are you saying I’m not a nice person?” His tone was light and playful, clearly teasing you. 

“Absolutely not.” You answered seriously, frowning at him. 

He chuckled, closing the distance with a single step that left you chest to chest. Or rather eyes to chest, and you had to crane your head back to look at his face, determinedly standing your ground. 

“Pity. I suppose it wouldn’t be in my nature to show my gratitude then?”

You smiled, salacious and eager, unable to stop yourself. “That depends. What did you have in mind?”

“Let me worry about that.” Purring, Hisoka reached out and trailed one sharp nail from your bellybutton up along the length of your stomach and between your breasts. Pausing just long enough to splay his hand out on the center of your chest, he drug his palm higher, over the column of your neck until those long digits brushed the underside of your chin. 

He squeezed then, not tight enough to choke but just enough to control your movements as he steered you backward. Your breath came a little quicker, eyes dilating with undisguised lust as you shuffled in the general direction of the bedroom under his guidance. Loins already tightening in anticipation, you flexed your fingers in an attempt to rid them of the desire to grab hold of him.

“You really liked your present that much?” You ventured, trying to effect a teasing tone to match his but only succeeding in sounding like you were nervous. 

“More than you’ll ever know,” Hisoka said lightly. 

Abruptly changing course, he pushed at your neck with just enough force to make you stumble. Gasping, you blindly reached back to catch yourself with one hand while the other shot up to grab his forearm in a death grip. Your reaction didn’t come fast enough though and you slammed into the edge of the kitchen counter, a pained groan rattling inside your chest. He was on top of you, fingers still latched around your neck like an iron shackle as he pinned you with his weight. 

“Hey!” You squeaked, balling your hands up against his chest and shoving. “That hurts!”

“Please,” He rolled his eyes. “I know you’re capable of handling much worse than this.” Swooping down, Hisoka started kissing the side of your neck, intermittently peppering your skin in lovebites that were sure to leave marks. “But if it makes you feel any better,” His teeth skimmed over your pulse point and you shuddered. “I’d be happy to kiss it and make it  _all better_.”

You hummed in approval at that prospect, grinding your pelvis against him eagerly. His breath felt like spectral fingertips when he laughed, nuzzling his nose against the spot just under your ear before moving further down. He took his time unbuttoning your shirt and easing it off your shoulders, his mouth becoming increasingly more insistent as he worked his way into the valley of your breasts. Squirming against the pinch of the counter digging into your spine, you brought your arms up to circle around his shoulders, teasing the hair at the nape of his neck as you looked down at him.

To his credit, Hisoka seemed focused on the task at hand and when he reached around to unclasp your bra with a single practiced motion, you helpfully slipped your arms out of the straps. He tossed that too, like he seemed intent on doing today, and then he was palming your chest. You arched against him, reveling in the way his big hands seemed to cup around your breasts just right. The contrast between soft skin and his rough manhandling was delicious, and you threw your head back with a groan when he squeezed tight. 

“How did you do it?” He murmured, pausing in his endeavor of working a juvenile hickey into your flesh.

“Hmm?” 

Nipping at the spot, he let out out a slow sigh. “Remember my birthday.” 

Your brows furrowed slightly. It was a struggle to think past the desire coursing through your body and it took you a moment to respond. “Considering you tell me precious little, its not hard to remember everything you  _do_ tell me.”

“Oooh?” His tone took on an almost derisive edge as he brought his head up to look at you. “Is that supposed to be jab at me?” 

Clicking your tongue, you tangled your hands in that vibrant red hair of his and tried to push him back down. “Hardly. It's a fact. What do you want me to say? I jotted it down inside my secret journal as soon as you left?” 

Hisoka chuckled, relenting at last and allowing you to guide his face to your chest once again. “I’d like to see that one day.” Shifting his hold on your breast, he leaned close so he could swipe his tongue over your pebbling nipple. “What do you write about me in your little diary?” 

Drawing an anticipatory inhale, you arched your back in an attempt to encourage further action on his part. “I’m gonna’ say you’re nothing but a tease if you don’t get on with it.” 

He bit down on your nipple in response to that and you hissed, nails digging into his scalp. Ocher eyes slid up to regard your expression, unmistakable amusement dancing within them. A soft whimper curled inside your throat and he deigned to take pity on you, releasing the aching nub in favor of lathing it in attention. Circling the areola with the tip of his tongue, he gradually worked his way inward until your nipple was straining against the cool air. Hisoka covered it with his mouth then, enthusiastically sucking and licking until you were writhing against him in pleasure as much as overstimulated discomfort. 

Coming up with an audible pop, he breathed an airy laugh as he switched to the other breast so he could repeat the process. You groaned, closing your eyes, only to gasp a moment later when he pinched your abandoned nipple between thumb and forefinger, giving it a harsh tweak that made you cry out. It felt like you were suffocating under the heat of his body, your blood practically boiling as it pooled between your thighs and coated your panties in arousal. 

“Please ...” You whispered up at the ceiling. 

Releasing a tremulous groan, Hisoka reached down with both hands to work your skirt over the swell of your hips. The slither of fabric seemed deafeningly loud when it pooled around your ankles, leaving you in just your panties. He hunched further over you then, dragging his lips across the plane of your stomach which fluttered under the light touch. You pushed up on your elbow so you could peer at him, watching as he bit down before working his way lower towards your bellybutton, nearly bending himself in half to do it. 

“Hisoka ...” You breathed, tugging at his hair to get his attention. “This can’t be comfortable for you. Let's go in the other room.”

“So considerate.” He cooed seconds before his tongue dipped into the curve of your navel and you yelped at the sensation. 

Slipping his fingers into the waistband of your panties, Hisoka tugged them down with an amused laugh at your expense. You wanted to tell him that it wasn’t funny, you were just a little ticklish is all, but you were so excited to get to the main course that you couldn’t bring yourself to speak. He pulled your underwear off, adding them to the rest of the pile, and you started to shuffle your legs further apart when he grabbed you about the waist, hefting you into the air with ease. Your throat constricted in surprise as you clung to him, dangling helplessly in his grip while he took two long-legged strides before plopping you down on the kitchen table which creaked in protest. 

Caught off guard by this turn of events, you started to berate him for not giving you some warning but you didn’t get the chance. In one quick motion, he’d taken your hips and flipped you over so that you were on your stomach now. Your face felt like it was on fire as he pushed your thighs apart but when you instinctively sensed him leaning close, you enthusiastically rared back to meet him. 

“You’re already so wet.” He remarked as if that came as a surprise.

Biting your lower lip to stifle any number of undignified sounds, you pressed your upper half flat against the table and arched your ass higher up in the air. At least this solved the height differential problem, you had to give him credit for that. 

“And you’re insufferable.” You groused when he still refused to follow through, merely taking in your desperate display with a no doubt snide smirk firmly in place. You really should’ve listened to the inner voice that had told you not to even bother with a birthday gift for someone like him. He didn’t even know how to properly thank someone - and this had been  _his_ idea!

“Such a mean girl.” Hisoka drawled, laughter in his voice, and you tensed when you felt his finger tracing your slit a moment later. “How can you say such cruel things when this pretty little pussy of yours is just begging for my attention?” 

“Don’t tease me anymore.” You croaked, starbursts of white splotting your vision. God, you were going to scream if he didn’t just get on with it already.

“Well,” He quipped. “You  _did_ get me those lovely earrings after all. I suppose this is the least I could do.”

You drew a breath to remind him that he’d said something vastly different at the start of this but the words died on your tongue when he spread your labia wide with his fingers. Tense and shaking, you trembled when you felt his hair brush against the crease of your thigh and it was quickly followed by a long swipe of his tongue up the length of your cunt. From your clit straight up to your perineum, and then he was leaning in close to attack that sensitive bundle of nerves. 

Going ramrod stiff, you jerked and twitched against him, your mouth open in a silent scream. Hisoka’s tongue was sharp and deft, effortlessly finding the mark and applying just the right amount of pressure to leave you trembling on top of the table. You clenched your hands into fists, wishing you had something to hold onto while he battered your clit back and forth before flattening his tongue against it and drawing crude circles around it. Groaning softly, you haltingly circled your hips against his mouth, thankful for this reprieve from his relentless teasing. 

“Delicious,” He moaned into your pussy, the vibrations of his voice sending little shockwaves of pleasure racing throughout your core. 

Mewling in appreciation, you pushed back on him again. He took the hint and got back to work coaxing your clitoris out of its hood, tilting his head so he could attack it from a different angle. He was as fantastic at oral as you’d expect someone who talks as much as he does to be and you could feel yourself rapidly teetering towards the edge of bliss, thighs trembling against the mounting pressure in your body. You were so close you could practically taste your release, urging him to keep going with increasingly louder enthusiastic groans. 

Hisoka pulled away before you could reach your pique though and you didn’t even have the grace to act surprised about it. Such a move was so typically him, and you hissed in disappointment, letting your head fall forward to thunk against the table. Your clit was throbbing with the promise of ecstasy, so very close and yet so far, and with each passing second so too did the pleasure start to fade. 

“Nooooo ...” You whined, bucking your hips fruitlessly. 

“Come, now.” He purred. “There's no need for that.”

You stilled when you felt him lean down again, breath hitching as his tongue swiped over the pucker of your asshole. A hoarse, throaty groan tore its way out of your mouth and your back bowed so hard that something in your lower vertebrae popped. He was relentless though, unabashedly swirling that wet, fleshy appendage around the tight muscle before covering it with his mouth and sucking. Hard. 

A keening wail rolled off your tongue. It was a different sort of pleasure that wasn’t likely to get you off any time soon, but when he dipped his sly tongue inside the heat of your body you knew you’d be able to cum like this. Even if it was a dry orgasm, you’d pique quickly enough. It was only a matter of time and you squirmed against the sensation, screwing your eyes shut while he tongue fucked your asshole. 

“Hisokaaaaa!” You cried out, unable to hold back any longer. 

It seemed that was the cue he'd been waiting for, because you suddenly felt his fingers prodding at your slit again. You tensed, half expecting the sear of penetration, but a wave of surprise still washed over you when he worked one of those digits into the tight warmth of your pussy. Muscles spasmed around the intrusion, and you realized it was too thick to be any finger other than his thumb. You shuddered so hard the table rattled underneath you, basking in the way it stretched you. So different from his cock, but just as satisfying. 

You’d just started to relax into the comfort of your impending orgasm, nerves vibrating with the onslaught of endorphins already flooding your system, when Hisoka twisted his wrist. His thumb dug down into your g-spot, exerting an exquisite amount of pressure at the same time that his index and middle finger started grinding circles into your clit. The intense pleasure consuming your lower half overwhelmed you and you jerked, pushing yourself up so you could freely heave without the table putting too much strain on your chest. 

“Oh! Goood!” Wailing, you started uncontrollably twitching and writhing, torn between staying right where you were and pulling away to allow your muddled brain a moment to catch up. It was too much. You felt like you were going to implode in the most literal sense, each individual nerve its own ticking time bomb. It was impossible to breathe around it and you swayed uncertainly on your hands and knees. 

“Just like that,” Hisoka murmured into the meat of your ass, pausing to slurp noisily at the puckered hole. “Keep screaming. Don’t stop.” 

Your breath caught in your throat with a strangled gasp and you held it, not even daring to breathe as your orgasm bore down on you. Blinding, white-hot light erupted behind your eyelids, that pinprick of euphoria doubling down over and over again until you felt lightheaded and dizzy. He pushed down on your g-spot a little harder than, just enough encouragement to shove you over the edge, and a distressed groan filtered through the air seconds later.

The floodgates shattered and you jerked, convulsing uncontrollably on top of the table while Hisoka kept up his ministrations, riding you through your release. You threw your head back and cried up at the ceiling, letting yourself drown in the mindnumbing pleasure. It relentlessly wracked you from head to toe but you loved it, basked in it as your body clenched down on him hard. He groaned in appreciation, panting against your slick flesh while you bucked against him in the throes of your ecstasy. 

You came down one moment at a time, residual sparks shooting through you as you tried to catch your breath. He was still rubbing your pussy, making you feel overworked and spent, but at last, you couldn’t take it anymore and tried to shake him off. Hisoka laughed as he came up off you, the sound low and seedy in your ringing ears. You couldn’t do it anymore, you’d reached your limit and you slumped boneless on the table with a haggard sigh. 

“Holy shit ...”

He chuckled behind you, running a smooth hand over the swell of your ass. “Ooh, don’t tell me you're done already.”  

You took a breath to tell him that you were certainly satisfied for the moment, though later might be another story, but it only puffed out of you in startled surprise when he flipped you over onto your back. Staring in wide-eyed uncertainty, you watched as Hisoka leaned over you, bracing his hands on the table and caging you in. 

“I don’t think I’ve properly thanked you yet, love.” He said with a deviously inviting smile. “I haven’t even  _begun_ to show you my appreciation.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the earrings are the ones he wore in the election arc. I played with a few different potential gifts but those really stood out to me for some reason, and I liked them quite a bit, so. : /


End file.
